


The New Hellmouth: The Time In Between

by iKnightWriter



Series: The New Hellmouth [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Derek, Bisexual Character, Breaking Up & Making Up, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Eventual Happy Ending, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Flashbacks, Gen, Genderbending, Heartache, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Lydia, Mentioned Allison, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Kate Argent, Post Season 2, Post Season 4, Post Season 5, Post season 3a, Pre Season 4, Protective Isaac Lahey, Season 2, Season 3a, Side Story, Soul Bond, Tagging as I go, The New Hellmouth explainations, Time In Between, True Alpha Scott McCall, filling in the blanks, post season 3B, season 3b, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See what was happening during some of the time skips throughout the series that were left out. Hopefully it will explain somethings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the series so far don't be afraid to ask! I promise I don't bite...HARD :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk when they wait for Danny in Wolf's Bane

****

Derek was pacing around Stiles’ room, while Stiles was busy watching him repeat the action over and over again, “When is he getting here?”

“Why do you ask?” Stiles questioned with a sarcastic tone, “You got somewhere else you need to be?” Derek gave her a glare and Stiles silenced herself as she turned away to open up her desk drawer and pulled out her prescription bottle. Wordlessly, Stiles unscrewed the cap off the bottle and shook a pill out.

“What is that?”

“Adderall,” Stiles told him without turning to face him. She tossed her head back as she shallowed the pill and placed the capsule back in the drawer, “It helps keep my hyperactivity in check. In other words, it makes me more focused when doing certain tasks and tolerable around everyone else.”

“You haven’t been taking it.”

“Nah, too busy focusing on who is trying to get my best friend to kill people,” Stiles stated as a fact, looking for something to do with her hands, “Also, you know keeping said best friend from trying to kill people in general has been another priority of mine.”

“You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“There’s a lot of things I shouldn’t be doing,” Stiles replied in a bored tone, “And I’m still going to continue doing them anyway. I don’t see why you’re getting onto me about this when you clearly don’t care-”

“You really think that I don’t care?” Derek interrupted her, stopping his pacing, “Even after I told you I did after Scott attacked you?”

“It’s really hard for me to know what to believe when I _feel_ something that’s completely opposite of how you _act_ toward me.” Stiles told him, turn around and looking him in the eyes.

Derek glanced at her back, knowing full well that she once again had a point. They continued staying that way, with him across the room, until he heard the sound of someone arriving just outside the Stilinski home, “Someone’s here.”

“That would be Danny,” Stiles told him, getting up from her computer chair, “So sit down and shut up so I can find a way to get you out of this mess and find who sent that text.”

“I don’t like being told what to do.” Derek reminded her.

Stiles rolled her eyes at him in response, “Look, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy.”

Stiles could hear a low growl coming from him, but she didn’t let it bother her. Instead, she moved away from him keeping eye contact with him, shameless not hiding the smirk of satisfaction on her face.

While she did that Derek didn’t fully appreciate the human challenging him. So he did what any normal human would do to assert their dominance on other people. He waited until Stiles had let her guard down, before he jerked his body towards her, causing Stiles to automatically flinch back away from.

“Oh my God.” She mumbled, slightly nerved by the action. Derek couldn’t help feeling both pleased and ashamed at the action, but he also knew that the girl kept trying to defy him at every turn it was likely she could end up in a worse situation than she already was.


	2. Formality (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stalks Landon and Stiles at the Winter Formal

Peter stood in the gym full of Beacon Hills High School students. The fact that none of the faculty or students realized that he wasn’t supposed to be there didn’t impress him in the least. Honestly, he was pretty sure that he could kill them all one by one before someone even noticed. But that wasn’t why he was there now.

No, Derek had been missing for the past couple of days and right now Peter was ready to get his revenge, but he needed his help to do so. He knew Scott had already saw him and was taking the youngest Argent somewhere, but that wasn’t who he needed. He needed someone that had a special bond with his nephew.  

He took another sniff in the air, when a similar scent finally made itself known. Casually, Peter strolled his way through the gym in that dark until his eyes fell onto Stiles and some random boy with red hair sitting at a table, “Landon do you want to dance?” Stiles asked the boy, who was sitting down next to her looking very disinterested.

“Pass.”

Peter could smell the irritation that Stiles was radiating for across the floor, “Landon, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me.” Stiles demanded, standing up while shocking her date her date in the process, “I know that you would rather be here with Jackson instead of me but, I've had a crush on you since the third grade.” Stiles confessed, “And I know what it’s like to not know exactly what the other person is thinking,” Peter listened to the speech with interest, “But I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul and I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are.” The boy, Landon apparently, seemed to have narrowed his eyes at her, but she doesn’t blink an eye, “Uh - huh. And that once you're done _pretending_ to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.”

“A Fields Medal.” Landon replied, once Stiles was done with her rant.

“What?” Stiles asked clearly confused.

“Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics.” Landon explained in a knowing tone, “The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning.”

“And that right there is the reason why I know how smart you are,” Stiles told him, “You know what? Forget it. Go find Jackson.”

“What about your dance?” Landon asked, clearly trying to find some loophole into what the girl was saying.

“Forget the dance.” Stiles answered honestly, sitting right back down, “I get it. Go be with someone that would make you happy.”

Without another word Landon leaves the table, leaving Stiles all alone. Peter could smell the disappointment on her, but there was also a sense of happiness.

Right now, Peter could actually just grab the girl and go, but from his encounter with her Peter knew that she wasn’t going to willingly help him and would definitely put up a fight, which would cause scene. Instead, he was going to have to have some leverage over her.

Lucky, for him there was a certain red head about to wonder around the school all alone, that she cared about.


	3. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek feels what Stiles feels during her hallucination of her father in Party Guessed

Derek had been watching Boyd, Erica, and Isaac struggle against the restraints that he had placed them in. Although, they were all in their beta forms Derek knew that it was only a matter of time before they started feeling the urge to kill anything and everything in their sight.

"You know," Erica commented in a heavy breath with her eyes already glowing, "Not exactly how I pictured celebrating the biggest party of the year."

"You really think Landon would've invited you to his party, knowing that you were trying to kill him?" Derek questioned her. The only reason why Derek even bothered asking was being Erica and Boyd still seemed to be on edge and he was hoping that maybe for once, something would go right tonight and not result in anyone getting killed.

If that meant asking about some party to keep the urges for his betas at bay then he was going to suffer for it.

"Honestly? I don't think he even knows," Isaac replied in a strained voice, "Scott and the others must've found some way to cover us."

"I wonder just how much lying those three have to do." Erica commented, "Especially Stiles considering how her father is the sheriff of this town." Ever since Stiles had helped saved her life Erica noticed that she somehow began feeling protective over Stiles. When she asked Derek about it, he told her it was because it was an instinct to not only to protect their Alpha, but if the Alpha had a mate, the instinct would expand to them as well.

"Enough." Derek told them quietly before stepping on the boxcar. Things still were fragile between him and Stiles, even after they had gotten back together after the failed attempt of finding who was controlling Jackson, he knew things weren't completely settled just yet. There were still things going on and some of them were now hitting close to home for her.

Along with that, there was enough stress going on with the hunters and kanima, that the very thought of it made Derek feel the urge to maim and kill, but he focused on his anchor. The one thing, that seemed to be the only good that had been coming out of his ordeal for the past couple of months.

However, instead of getting a normal calm feeling that he would normally get from Stiles, Derek had felt something completely different. What he was felt was something he had all been too familiar with.

There was guilt coming from Stiles. There was a lot of it, but unlike the guilt he had been carrying with him for so long, this felt a lot older. Almost as if Stiles never actually gotten over what caused her to feel the way she does now in the first place.

_Stiles_

He doesn't get an answer from her. Instead, he gets another hit of guilt and it was enough for Derek to feel like that he was reliving the night of the fire all over again and finding out that Kate was the one who had planned the entire thing. There was something else that accompanied the guilt. It was felt of loss and heartache with a splash of self-blaming. It was like Derek could feel himself losing a part of himself.

Even though Derek couldn't feel any physical pains coming from Stiles, the emotional ones that he was receiving didn't make things any better. To him, his human side, it seemed like Stiles was having an emotional meltdown, but to his wolf, it was like his mate was in trouble.

_Stiles talk to me!_

Again there was absolutely nothing. He was beginning to wonder if she even had on the arrowhead in the first place. Sure, he was the Alpha and didn't need her to wear it for them to stay connected, but something wasn't right and her having it on would make things a lot easier.

Then came the fear, but this was different. It wasn't like the time when Stiles had to face off a wolfed out Scott, this one felt more personal. More  _scared_. It was enough that Derek could feel his own fangs retracting from his mouth.

Derek knew that he was going to have to try something else. Stiles wasn't answering him and if he kept on focusing on her emotions he was bound to go into a frenzy. Derek knew that he had to do something that no werewolf should do ever when their mate was in distress.

He was going to have to ignore her. He balled up his claws into a fist, clenching them tightly, enough that blood dripped out of his fist. The pain was what was keeping him human, but now he was using his old anchor Anger. Anger, was the one that kept his human side in control.

Derek could feel the pull weaken as he focused on the anger and the pain just as the same time the emotional pain he was getting from Stiles ceased.

Like, everything she felt had never happened in the first place. He doesn't even get a chance to fully process what happened because back inside the boxcar Derek could hear Erica and Boyd finally giving into the moon.

If they were to survive this night, Derek made it his goal to know what caused Stiles to be in such distress.


	4. The Summer After the Kanima (Derek and Stiles)

Derek Hale looked between the two untrained betas that stood in front of him. Isaac Lahey appeared to be half asleep from the activities of the night before while Jackson Whittemore continued to wear his unimpressed face with his arms crossed reeking of attitude.

“When exactly is McCall supposed to be getting here?” Jackson demanded in impatient tone. Not that Derek even cared about Jackson’s complaint, but he did tell them there was a training session in the morning so he could at least help them with their shifts.

“He’s right here.” A familiar voice came from the trees behind him. Derek turned his head just in time to see Stiles Stilinski dragging Scott McCall by the end of his collar. He couldn’t help, but notice how defiant Scott was reacting as Stiles leading them into the open field.

Even though, Scott had rejected Derek in being his Alpha, Derek still felt the need to help the werewolf considering how he was still new with the entire wolf thing. That and Peter gave him the bite in the first place.

Then there was Stiles. Although the wounds from Gerard were still in the process, she had looked just about the same. She didn’t smell foreign either so the plan of staying away from her seemed to be working.

“What are you doing here?” Derek questioned as soon as the late comers were close enough.

“I’m here to make sure that no homicidal tendencies rub off on Jackson or Scott.” Stiles replied easily, not looking directly at Derek. Instead, she was looking right beside him, where Peter Hale stood. Peter, who he couldn't help but notice, who was looking right back at her with a calculating look.

“No one told me that you were going to be here Stilinski.” Jackson said with a disapproving tone.

Stiles broke eye contact with Peter and gave Jackson a glare while crossing her arms, “Don’t act like you hate me.”

“I do hate you.”

“Probably not as much as Scott.”

“Dude!” Scott shot with an offensive tone by her side. That restraint he had earlier completely disappeared.

“Make that a lot more since,” Jackson responded making an irritated face, “You kidnapped me and chained up me like some kind of animal.”

“Wow, you really know how to show your appreciation to someone who helped prevent you from killing your friends.”

“You hit me with your jeep.”

"You hit my jeep with your body."

"It hurt!"

“You’re still going on about that?” Stiles questioned with an unimpressed tone, “Jeez, get over it.”

"You hit me with your jeep." Jackson repeated in a frustrated tone.

“You were turning into an overgrown homicidal lizard.”

Derek wasn’t in the mood to hear the two teens argue it out, “You shouldn’t be here.” Derek told her, interrupting them before they could go any farther.

This seemed work as Stiles changed her attention from Jackson to Derek with a stern face, “And you shouldn’t be a complete and total jackass to someone who has saved your life on more than one occasion.”

From his side, Derek could hear Peter snickering and held back a growl, “It’s not safe.”

“I’ll tell you what’s not safe,” Stiles countered easily with a head nod towards them, “That decaying tree with claw marks that I had to use as a bridge to get out here.” Stiles shared, making a face at Peter, “Like seriously what did Mother Earth ever do to you?”

“I was out of mind.” Peter reminded her as he gave Derek a side stare.

“Can we get to back to focusing on my training?” Jackson asked impatiently, “Some of us leave for London soon.”

“Fine,” Derek growled lowly, turning to the others, “Stiles you stay on the sideline with Peter. Isaac and Scott you two start working on your reflexes and Jackson you’re with me.”

“I told you I don’t want to be here.” Derek could hear Scott whisper to Stiles.

“And I don’t want to have to nearly die every full moon.” Stiles whispered back to him, unaware that Derek was listening to them.

“You didn’t have to come here,” Scott shot towards her in a low tone, "I can take care of myself."

“You’re right,” Stiles agreed surprisingly, “But I’m not leaving you alone with him or that creep of an uncle.”

“You wanted to see him.” Scott accused her. For some reason, the accusation causes Derek to smile a bit.

“Yes,” Stiles admitted, “I wanted to see the guy who shattered my heart into a thousand pieces.” Just like that the satisfaction feel was gone.

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic about it.” Scott told her in a defensive tone.

“It’s my only defense.” Unfortunately, Derek knew that her sarcasm wasn’t going to be able to keep her safe from the others.

* * *

Stiles and Peter were watching the training session on a red blanket on the sideline of the field. Jackson had seemed to have been a little better with his wolf power and Scott and Isaac were now evenly matched with each other.

“You know he misses you.” Peter told her, filling the silence in between them.

“He can go kick rocks for all I care.” Stiles replied automatically.

“Now, don’t act like you don’t miss him too.” Peter whispered knowingly, "I can practically smell your true feelings the moment you talked to him."

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him, “And so can you.” She snapped glowering right at him.

“Stiles,” Peter said with a feign sense of hurt, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

“Says the guy who clawed my face and smashed it against a car.”

“Not my finest moment.”

“Didn’t know you could have those.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Peter stated eyes glowing blue, suddenly leaning into her personal space. It was right when Peter was right in her face did Stiles feel something gripping on her leg.

She looked down to see that Peter had one of his hands now turned to claws on her leg ready to scratch the surface. Even though she did feel a slight panic washing over her body, Stiles remained poker-faced and unmoved, “Did you always have a bad habit of putting your hands on underage teenagers”?

“Only to ones who taunt me after trapping me in a freezer.”

“Happens when someone tries to force my best friend into killing me.” Stiles told him, coldly staring at Peter, “Next time I’ll try to remember to put you in the furnace.”

“I believe it was your plan to light me on fire with that cocktail.”

“And I’d gladly plan to do it again too.”

This earned her a low growl from Peter, who seemed to tighten the grip on her leg, “Don’t think I won’t tear you apart right here, right now.” He threatened.

"Are recycled threats a side of effect of being a total psychopath?"

“How about you remove your claws from her leg before I slash your throat again.” A low growl surrounded them. Peter and Stiles looked away from each other only to see an angry Derek with his eyes glowing red, looking at Peter’s hand, “Now.”

Peter gave a small smirk, before releasing Stiles’ leg and removed himself from the blanket and made his way to the field where Isaac and Scott were now ganging up on Jackson.

Stiles released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and fell backwards onto the blanket eyes closed, "Thanks, for a second there I was sure I'd have to punch him in the face."

Derek watched her silently as he focused on her heartbeat settling back now, “You shouldn’t be provoking him.” Derek told her watching Peter observing the others in the training.

“He started it.”

“Not from what I could hear.”

“Not sure which bothers me more,” Stiles stated, opening her eyes glancing at him, “That fact that you were listening in on my conversation or that fact you’re siding with Uncle McCreep over there.”

“I didn’t come over here to start a fight with you,” Derek told her, looking away from wolf pile that somehow had developed on the field, and placing himself on the blanket, “I came over here because Peter was scaring you.”

“He didn’t scare me.” Stiles lied easily, “He just creeped me out.”

“So that feeling I felt was what?”

“None of your business.” Stiles told him sharply, locking him in the eyes.

“Stiles-”

 “You breaking up with me has caused you to lose any obligations you had towards me,” She whispered at him, “So anything I say, feel, or smell is none of your concern…not anymore."

"It is my concern. You're my mate."

"No, I'm just the human who you had the unfortunate luck of being soul-bonded to."

Without even giving Derek a chance say anything else Stiles stood up from the ground, “Scott, buddy it’s time to go!” From the field, Scott was taking on Jackson, but since he got distracted by Stiles, he ended up getting punched in the face, causing Scott to fall flat onto the ground, “Oops.” Stiles winced, while Isaac was trying to hold back a laugh and Jackson was looking quite pleased with himself.

Derek watched as Stiles made her way over to Scott who had yet picked himself off the ground, “He got me in the face.” He could hear Scott complain.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles told him as she helped him up, “You deserved it for that comment.”

"You still haven't let that go?"

* * *

It was later when Jackson decided to call it in and left the training session. It was also then when Derek had forced his uncle up against a tree with his claws very close to his neck, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

“I was just trying to help.” Peter told Derek, clearly not surprised by the sudden attack. Isaac stood behind Derek, witnessing the entire exchange.

“Trying to get her killed is more like it.” Derek growled at his uncle, “What part of "do not touch her" did you not understand?”

“I was thinking about the well-being of my nephew.”

Derek gave him a cautious look, but released him, “That’ll be the day.”

“So what are we going to do now?” Isaac questioned hoping to break up the family dispute that had been happening for the past half hour. It mainly consisted of Derek attacking Peter after the training session with Jackson. Isaac at first had been impressed, but since Peter couldn't exactly fight back it bored him very quickly.

"We're still going to search for Boyd and Erica."

“Should we expand our search then?” Isaac questioned him, “We all know that Peter wasn’t the one who left those claw marks on that tree Stiles talked about.” 

* * *

“You know you could at least try to be nicer to Derek,” Scott told Stiles as they were having another late night video chat, “He seems like he still actually cares about you.”

He doesn’t miss the eye roll that Stiles gives him from her screen, “I don’t want to another word about Derek coming from your mouth.”

“I’m just saying no one forced to you to come go out there today.” Scott countered, “Which was why I was resisting in the first place. Maybe you can do what Allison and I are doing.”

Stiles gave him a sympathetic look, “How are you holding up?”

“Well it’s only week 2 of the summer so there is still some time for me to completely cave in.”

“How about this,” Stiles thought for a moment, “You help me by not creating any chances of me seeing Derek and I’ll help you keep your mind off of Allison.”

Scott breathed out a laugh at the idea, “Do you think that would really work?”

“It’s you and me, it’s bound to work.” Stiles replied with a small smile, “Besides you won’t get beat up this time. So do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”


	5. The Summer After the Kanima (Scott & Allison)

Scott was staring at his blank cellphone screen. He tapped the screen causing it to brighten with no signs of an email or a text message from anyone. It was now week 3 since the last time he and Allison had talked, that meant there were only 17 more to go. Scott opened his contact list and as expected Allison’s name was on the top of the list. He was close to pressing the green button.

He had agreed that he would give her time and space. She needed it with all the secrets that she had just found out about her family, but Scott knew he needed her as well. She was his anchor, but now with her gone it was a different for him during the summer. Granted Derek did offer to chain him up before the full moon, but Scott wasn’t exactly ready to trust Derek completely. Especially, since he had denounced him as his Alpha during their fight with Gerard, but still Derek had been willing to help him so it was something at least.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you actually going to come in?” Derek’s voice echoed from behind the entrance of the train depot.

Scott quickly pocketed his phone and walked into the train depot where Derek waited for him directing him inside the empty cart.

“Sorry,” Scott told him as he placed himself in one of the seats, “I was just thinking about something.”

Derek gave him an acknowledging head nod, but said nothing else as he started chaining Scott to the empty bus seat. Scott didn’t realize how empty it was until Derek had him fully chained in.

“Where is everyone?” Scott asked him.

“Peter’s out doing god knows what and Isaac is out on an errand.” Derek told him with disinterest.

“What about Boyd and Erica?”

“They ran off to join some other pack,” Derek clipped slightly, moving towards the entrance of the car, “Apparently no one wants me to be their Alpha. At least, they didn’t try to sell me out the enemy.” Derek gave him a hard look and Scott couldn’t help, but feel guilty about what he had done.

“I know it probably won’t fix anything, but I am sorry about that.” Scott confessed to him, “I should’ve trust you instead of him, even if you haven’t given me a reason to.”

“If I recalled I saved your life twice now.”

“This isn’t about saving lives, this about how you had been treating us.” Derek made an annoyed huff at him, “You sent Isaac and Erica to kill Landon when you thought he was the kanima and instead of trying to save Jackson first you wanted to kill him.”

“He was turning into a murder.”

“Yeah, and two drunk on power werewolves were ready to kill someone just because you said so.” Scott shot back, “Is that all that matters to you? Just killing every problem that occurs in this town? Did you not tell me that just because we’re predators doesn’t mean we have to be killers?” Derek remained silent towards the row of questions, “Or is that what being a wolf all about?” Scott’s voice dropped, “Embracing the instinct, only to jeopardize the most important relationship I could ever have?” 

“She’ll come back,” Derek finally spoke, shaking Scott out his mind space, “Someway somehow the Argents always come back.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Beacon Hills is their home,” Derek explained to him without giving any more detail, “You can’t abandon your home when there are still problems with it.”

“Are you talking about the Argents or Stiles?” Scott questioned him. Scott wasn’t an idiot, he noticed how quickly Derek had seethed his way over Peter and Stiles during their training. He could practically smell the anger Derek had coming off.

“I see it as this,” Derek told him, “With me out of her life she has the chance of being a normal teenager and not have hunters kidnapping her in the public, she doesn’t have to worry about every supernatural meltdown this town suddenly seems to be having.”

“You forget that I’m her best friend.”

“That is why once I’m done helping you learning control of your shift, you’re going to lead a normal teenage life as well. Anything supernatural crisis will be dealt without the two of you.”

“You really mean that?” Scott asked surprised at the statement, “Why would you do that?”

“Because Scott you didn’t have a choice when you got the bite,” Derek reminded him, “And you also have other people to think about.”

* * *

“Have you ever thought about getting the bite?” Scott asked Stiles as they out on the empty lacrosse field. Scott positioned himself in the goal as Stiles lined up with him with her lacrosse stick ready.

“Nope, I mean Peter offered once-” Stiles told him as she swung her stick towards him.

Scott caught the ball with ease and tossed it back, “Whoa, no wonder you-know-who slashed his throat.”

Stiles doesn’t correct him on the fact it was mainly because scratched her face, “I think Beacon Hills has reached its limit with the werewolf population anyway.” She grunted as she took another swing, only to miss the goal this time. Scott gave a judgmental look.

“You don’t regret? Think about it,” Scott told her as he got the ball, “Superhuman strength,” He demonstrated as he swung his lacrosse stick letting the ball fly past Stiles, “Enhanced hearing, and instant healing.”

“Is that a shot I’m hearing?” Stiles asked going after the ball, “Do you want to become a personal punching bag again?” She threatened.

Scott laughed and removed himself from the goal, “Just think about it you could be like Cheetara or something.”

Stiles shook her head at him, “One that’s ThunderCats reference and two considering how humans can’t get weaken by special bullets or stuck in a place by a magic powder, I’d say I’m more powerful than you.” With one final swing, Stiles managed to get the ball right in the middle of the net, “Oh yeah,” She said with a pleased smile, “I’m going to be awesome at this game.”

* * *

Allison Argent had her eyes closed. Right now she stood was strapped to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. But unlike the first time, she was completely calm and remained still. She had suspected something else was up when her father wanted them to leave Beacon Hills.

“You seem calm for someone who just got tied up.” A voice she recognized told her. She opened her eyes to see one of the men that her dad had introduced to her from their arrival to France three weeks ago.  

“Yeah,” Allison shifted in the chair, “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gotten strapped to a chair without any warning.”

“Your time starts now.” The man told her as he left her alone.

Once, Allison took a deep breath and moved her arms to where the small pocket knife she had hidden inside her jacket slid down her arm and right into her hands. With a flick of the blade, she began working on the rope that held her wrists behind her back.

While working on her arms, Allison began multitasking by kicking off her shoes, but unlike her hands she was having trouble with her feel. She could feel the rope was tied around her shoes rather than her ankles.

_Breathe Allison_

She knew she was being timed, when it came to training timing was essential. It was what could either end or save her life. She knew she wasn’t in real danger right now, but when the time comes when she’s actually tied up she needed to be ready.

* * *

Chris Argent stood outside the warehouse, leaning against his car. He wore a calculating expression. He was still on the fence about wither or not he was going to return to the hunting game. Allison had been persistent about getting the proper training ever since they had left, but in the beginning, he was against the idea, but he knew he couldn’t deny her to the right to learn about her family’s history. That didn’t mean he wanted them to be involved with the supernatural though. He already lost his wife, sister, and father, he was determined to not lose the only family he had left.

He waited patiently, staring at the door willing for it to open. It had been ten minutes already, he shifted against the car just as the door to the warehouse opened and he sees Allison walking out carrying the rope in her hands.

“Fifteen minutes.” Chris told her with approval, “That’s a huge difference from the first time.”

“First time I wasn’t ready,” Allison reminded him, “This time I am.” She revealed to him the small pocketknife that she had hidden, “What’s next?”

“I’m going to teach you how to get a werewolf to track you by your scent.” 

* * *

Allison had a bandage wrapped around her hand as she was restringing her new bow when her computer chimed indicating she had received two new emails. She noticed that one was from Stiles and the other from Landon.  

_Hey, Allison Stiles here, but you already knew that. I just wanted to let you know that everything’s here is fine. No psychotic Alphas or homicidal lizards roaming our fair town. Scott’s been doing really well on his shifts surprisingly, not sure if I should’ve told you that, but I just thought you should know. Anyways I’m getting better at lacrosse…like a lot better. But yeah I do hope that you do come back and I’m not the only one. Well you can respond if you want if not it’s totally understandable. Take care Alikin or Ally A not sure which one to call you yet._

After reading the email, Allison noticed an attachment clicked on it. A picture of an ecstatic Landon pulling Stiles appeared on the screen. It appeared that Landon had dragged Stiles to the mall to do some shopping and Stiles was making distressed faces. She noticed a caption at the bottom.

_Help me!_

Allison smiled at the picture and clicked on the other email from Landon it was almost like the picture that Stiles sent, only it was Landon, who made an unamused face and Stiles was in the background holding up a marvel t-shirt. It also had a caption as well.

_Help me!_

This caused Allison to laugh aloud, which gained Chris’ attention, “Everything alright?” He asked standing in at the threshold, he didn’t want to admit this was the first time in a long time he had seen or heard her laughing.

“I’m fine,” She assured him, “Stiles and Landon are just torturing each other right now.” There was a pause, “I didn’t realize how much was going to miss them.”

“Do you want to go back?”

The question surprised Allison at first considering all that had happened, but she nodded her head, “Would you really consider that?”

“Beacon Hills was the first place you actually had a chance to build actual relationships,” Chris informed her, “And honestly it was probably the first time in a long time you were happy. I have been considering it. What would you want to do?”

Allison looked between him and the pictures that were on her screen. She knew her father was right, she had adjusted easily at the school and made quick friends. It wasn’t like that with the other schools, it didn’t feel like home.

Beacon Hills felt like a real home to her, “Could I think about it?”

 


	6. The Heated Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after Derek saves Stiles and Jennifer and before Stiles meets with Scott at the morgue

The ride to the loft had been a quiet one. Sure it was obvious that Derek was having some kind of emotional thunderstorm going through his mind, but he hadn’t spoken a word to Stiles since the basement. Not even as he placed her in his car, buckled her in, and slammed the door shut.

Right now, Derek was staring out the large window, while Stiles stood by the metal table awkwardly in silence. Even as the sun began filling inside the loft, Derek remained silent and Stiles couldn’t take the silence any longer, “They didn’t kill anyone.”

At the sound of her voice, Derek whipped his head around giving her an angry glare, “They could’ve killed you.” He snapped at her, “What would you have done if that cage hadn’t been down there?”

Stiles wasn’t surprised by the harsh tone Derek had been using. If she recalled correctly, she did tell him to yell at her later. However, there was something about the tone that he was using, how broken it sounded, almost as if he had been injured in some way that wasn’t physical, “I’d get into the fetal position and play dead.”

“That isn’t funny.” Derek told her with a serious expression and his arms crossed.

“Do you see me laughing?” She questioned back to him, “I saw two dead bodies tonight. That’s more than what I wanted to see.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t have if you had stayed in this loft like I told you to in the first place.”

“Oh for the love of-let it go.”

“I will _not_ let it go.” Derek roared at her, “I told you to stay in this loft for your own _protection_. You were to stay here so they couldn’t get to you, but no you went out and did whatever the hell you wanted like you always do.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles countered angrily, “You’re the one who left me with someone who has not only tried to kill me, but has threatened to do so on multiple occasions. Besides Landon needed me and honestly I would rather take my chances getting attacked by rabid werewolves than to be stuck with Peter.”

“I told you he would protect you.” Derek counted walking up the table that separated them. He leaned across the table and took a hold of one of Stiles’ hands.

“And I told you that I was no longer a concern for you,” She spilled easily, struggling against the hold, “And if they had wanted me I’m sure I would’ve been taken already, but no they took Boyd, Erica, and Isaac instead.”

“And looked what happened…Erica’s dead because I couldn’t find them fast enough and keep them from hurting them,” Derek’s voice finally dropped, causing Stiles to stop struggling, “Which is why you’re wearing this again.”

Stiles felt something being placed in her palm and looked down to see that Derek had placed the arrowhead in her hands.

“I’m not putting this on,” Stiles rejected quickly, “If anything this screams “Target” rather than “Hands Off”! I mean seriously?!?!”

“You _are_ a target,” Derek snapped, “You became a target the moment you and I discovered our bond. The news of a new alpha, especially one with soul-bonded a mate, travels fast. People start taking notice.”

“Yeah, well someone should tell them that we aren’t together. Did someone in the supernatural grapevine forget to mention that?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. To them you’re just someone with the unfortunate luck of being soul-bonded to an Alpha.”

Stiles realized that there was some messed up logic in there. Without even putting up another fight, she placed the arrowhead her neck and could feel a pull as the link settled in, “Okay?”

She could feel a sense of relief coming from Derek, “Okay.”


	7. Isaac's Living Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finding out about Isaac being kicked out

When Stiles made her way into the McCall house, she was surprised to see Isaac and Scott both standing the McCall living room, “Um, what’s going on here?” She asked them as she made her way into the room on guard. The last time Scott and Isaac were even in the house together was when Derek had been hell bent on killing Landon, thinking he was the Kanima.

Isaac doesn’t a word as he walked passed Stiles and headed up the stairs.

“Isaac’s going to be living with us for a while.” Scott answered her, “His current living situation hadn’t worked out, so I offered him the guest room.”

“What do you mean ‘didn’t work out’?” Stiles questioned her friend suspiciously, “I thought he was staying with Derek.”

Scott looked unsure as if he should explain, “Derek kicked him out.”

Scott watched his friend’s face turn from confusion to what seemed to be anger as she stomped her way up the stairs.

* * *

When Stiles made it to the guest room, she noticed Isaac’s duffel bag that was on the bed. Derek really had kicked him out. For some reason, this made Stiles’ even angrier. Isaac hadn’t noticed that Stiles was in the room until she asked, “You okay?”

This caused Isaac to jump a bit, but he quickly relaxed when he saw her standing at the threshold, “Yeah, I’m good. Scott and his mom are kind of enough to let me stay here.”

“The McCalls are good people,” Stiles shared with him. She wasn’t sure as to why she felt protective over Isaac, but she just went with the feeling, “So tell me Isaac how did Derek exactly did Derek kick you out?”

“Why would I tell you?” Isaac questioned her, “And why would you care?”

“I can’t answer any of those questions because I don’t know myself,” Stiles confessed as she walked into the room and sat on the bed, “But your hair is wet so I can assume that you somehow walked your way to Scott’s house with nothing but your bag in this rain.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means Derek didn’t give you a chance to properly pack everything you need from his place.

“That’s everything I had at his place,” Isaac told her as he placed himself on the bed with the bag in between them, “Everything else is in my lacrosse locker at school.”

Stiles made an acquiring face as she looked from the duffel to Isaac, “You have your clothes in your locker at school? Why aren’t they in a room at the loft?”

“I didn’t have a room,” Isaac shared carefully, sensing Stiles’ anger. “I slept on the floor.”

“Isaac,” Isaac looked in her direction and could saw a look of concern staring right at him, “Why did Derek kick you out?”

“I don’t know,” He admitted, “I thought it was because of the twins getting close to you, but he said that he was feeling overwhelmed with Cora being there and wanted me gone by tonight and I begged him to let me stay,” Isaac shared quietly, “But he wasn’t having it,” Isaac wasn’t even sure why he was even talking to Stiles, but for some reason it was making him feel better, “I tried to get him to change his mind, but he threw a cup at me…just like my dad had done. So I left quickly and came here.”

After, Isaac shared his tell Stiles remained silent. The only thing she was doing was nodding her head and biting her lower lip. She was also now wearing the same expression on her face, he remembered from when she was ready to attack him with her bat.

Without saying a word, Stiles leaned over the bag and gripped Isaac into a tight hug, “Stiles?” Isaac shocked by the gesture.

In response, Stiles broke off the hug, “Excuse me.” She finally spoke in a tight tone as she stood up from the bed.

Without a word, she walked out the room, being followed by a confused Isaac as they walked back down the stairs.

* * *

“Stiles?” Scott questioned when he noticed Stiles heading towards the door. However, Stiles doesn’t answer as she grabbed the newspaper that had been on the end table, rolled it up, and stormed out the door. Isaac and Scott were left alone to just stare at each other.


	8. After the Battle (Scott & Stiles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinking Derek was dead after the battle with the Alpha Pack in Frayed

Stiles was pacing in her room. It had been hours since she had heard from Scott about how his talk with Deucalion. Right now, her nerves were bad forcing her to look out the window, once again. But as it had been for the past two or three hours there was nothing there and she just about couldn’t take it anymore. Without even waiting another second, Stiles grabbed her keys from her desk and stormed down the stairs of her home and made her way to the front door.

Just as she opened the door, she was shocked to see that Scott was standing right on her doorstep. Not only that, but he was also still in his wolf form and appeared to be hurt.

“I take it didn’t go so well.” Stiles stated as she helped him into the house.

“You could say that.” Scott groaned as Stiles led him upstairs and to her room and placed him on her bed. Stiles turned on the desk lamp as she got on her knees and reached for a first aid kit that had been placed under her bed, “Have that just in case?” Scott asked with a grin. There was a cut on his lip that had started back to bleeding.

Stiles gave him a grin and started cleaning up the wound, “Well, since I do lack instant healing,” Stiles explained as she put ointment on the cut, “I thought it would be at least be a good idea to have something in handy just in case.”

“Good thinking.” Scott told her.

“Besides, if I hadn’t you’d be bleeding out all over my bed right now.” Stiles joked at him, “So who was the one that screwed up the talking terms?”

“Actually, we never got to them. Somehow, Derek knew about the meeting ahead time.”

“Of course, he did.” Stiles commented, “I bet he followed you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Scott told her, “It was an ambush.”

“I knew werewolves didn’t play fair,” Stiles smiled, cleaning a claw mark that was on Scott’s arm, “Did you guys get them good?”

“It was touch and go.”

“So am I expecting a bleeding Alpha coming to my room soon?”

Stiles had been so busy cleaning up Scott’s wounds that she doesn’t even notice that Scott had returned to his normal self and was now wearing a somber expression, “He’s not coming tonight.” Scott told her.

“I figured as much,” Stiles voiced still working on the claw mark, “That Alpha ego of his probably got in the way.”

“Stiles-” Scott tried to tell her, but Stiles keep on ranting.

“That idiot,” Stiles mumbled, “I swear if he disappears for a week, just because he doesn’t want me to see him all bloody and whatever, I’m kicking his ass to next Sunday.”

“Stiles,” Scott called out to her, placing his hand on her arm, stopping her from cleaning the wound. Stiles looked up from Scott’s arm with some concern, “He’s not coming back tonight.” He repeated gently, “He…didn’t make it.”

Stiles clicked her teeth together, “What happened?” She asked him softly.

“He and one of the Alphas fell off the third level and unto the escalators below,” Scott shared carefully, “I tried to get to him before he fell, but…I wasn’t fast enough.” Even after Scott had spoken Stiles hadn’t said anything. Instead, Scott could smell sadness coming from her, “Stiles?”

“He wasn’t in pain was he?” Stiles asked in a soft tone.

The question caught Scott off guard. He had seen Derek crash to the ground himself, “No, it looked rather quick.”

“Okay.” Stiles whispered as she had gone back to clean up the wound.

That fact, that Stiles was acting calm worried Scott. Not that he wanted her to breakdown or anything, but he easily remembered her reaction when they thought Peter had killed Derek that night at the school. Right now she was just silent and was continuing to clean him up, “Take off your shirt you’re bleeding from somewhere.”

“Stiles,” Scott spoke softly, “Stiles, come on look at me.”

“Scott you’re bleeding from under your shirt,” Stiles whispered in a tight tone, “Now is not the time for me to be looking at your face instead of a wound that’s bleeding through your shirt.”

“It’s just a scratch.” Scott shared with her, “It’s healing, I can already feel it.”

“Let me at least get you another shirt.” Stiles told him, getting up from the floor, but Scott stopped her before she fully got up.

“I’m sorry,” Scott told her, causing Stiles to look at him, “I’m really sorry.”

Stiles stared blankly, “I guess that’s why he didn’t want me to wear the necklace,” Stiles told him softly, giving him a weak smile, “So I wouldn’t have to feel anything that he was going through.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Scott asked as he let her go to her drawer and pull out a shirt for him.

“I think the question is are you going to be okay?” Stiles countered, “We have that track meet tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Scott assured her as she tossed him one her old band shirts.

* * *

Scott stayed over the night. He had been sleeping, when Stiles randomly woke up and got out of the bed and walked over to the window. Out of habit, she peered out the window and only was the moon shining through the sky. There was no one out in the streets or anything.

But that didn’t stop her from unlatching the window and leaving it opened just a crack. She placed herself at desk an opened a one of the drawers. Inside, was the arrowhead necklace and she pulled it out holding it in her hand.

Without making a sound, Stiles clasped the necklace in hope that she could at least feel something coming from Derek, but there was nothing. Not even the feeling of a block being placed was visible. The other end felt dead.

It was that feeling enough that sent Stiles to finally release the tears that she had been holding back. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting, but she immediately stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Stiles asked him, trying to keep her voice steady and trying to act like she wasn’t wiping away tears.

“Yeah,” Scott assured, “I thought I heard something, but I realized it was you.”

Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that he was lying, “Damn enhanced hearing.” Stiles joked weakly, “Come on, let’s get back to bed.” Stiles told him. Scott easily complied as she led them back to her bed, “We’ve got that meet tomorrow. You need to be healed by then.”

Scott doesn’t ask her why Stiles was trying to put on brave face for him and Stiles was grateful that her friend doesn’t even bother to ask. However, it doesn’t stop her from wrapping herself in his arms.

There was silence in between the two of them. It last for a moment, before Stiles spoke again, “I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered as she drifted to sleep.


	9. After Boyd's Death (Derek & Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between Stiles and Derek after Boyd's death

Even though Boyd’s body had been removed, Derek remained unmoved. In fact, Derek had remained on the floor even as the water was draining from the loft as others moved carefully around them, despite the ripples of the water waving back and forth, trying to set everything back to normal.

Stiles didn’t move either, even after Derek had removed his face from her neck, now he just held a loose grip around her wrist just staring at the ground in between them. Stiles was so sure if that she wanted to move away from him, she could.

But Stiles didn’t want to because this was the exact same behavior from the night at the school, when Scott and Derek managed trap Boyd and Cora in the basement of the school.

Only things were different, not that much different, but still were. They weren’t together anymore. One point they were, but something had changed. She wasn’t sure he was going to yell at her for being with him. She absentmindedly, touched the bruise that formed around her neck. Their last encounter wasn’t one of those pleasant conversations either.

“He isn’t hurting you, is he?” Stiles looked away from Derek, only to see Isaac watching them carefully, mainly it was Derek’s hand he had been watching. It was still covered with blood and was starting dry onto their skin.

“No, I honestly think he’s too…” Stiles started to say, but stopped and changed the subject, “Think you can get me some towels or something to get the blood off him?”

For a moment, it looked like Isaac wasn’t going to agree, “Yeah sure.” He gave them another wary look before he actually left them alone. Stiles watched Isaac until he was completely gone before turning her attention back to Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered softly. She had been saying his name for the past half hour or so, but the only response that she had gotten so far was absolutely nothing, “Derek, come on talk to me.”

“I…killed…him.” Derek finally spoke in a broken tone, “I killed him just like they wanted me to. Just like they had predicted in the beginning.”

Stiles felt some relief that Derek had started speaking, “It’s not your fault.” Stiles assured him, “None of this is your fault, okay?” Derek remained unresponsive that the reminder. Almost as if he hadn’t heard a single word Stiles had said. 

“It’ll always be my fault.” Derek continued in a monotone manner, “I can’t protect anyone I care about no matter how hard I try…They still manage to get hurt…Even when I _push_ them away. Even after I _let_ them go,” Stiles was confused at what was being said, but she doesn’t interrupt, “Had I not let them run off, they never would’ve gotten them…Erica would still be alive.”

As Derek continued talking softly to himself about his meeting with Deucalion and the other members of the Alpha Pack, Stiles slowly began to understand some of the things that happened, “Is that why you kicked Isaac out? Because you were afraid you would hurt him?” Stiles really didn’t expect to get an answer out of him, but Derek gave a small head nod, “I know it doesn’t mean much right now, but he’s okay.” Stiles whispered softly to him, “He’s staying with Scott and his mom, he’ll be okay.”

“What about you?” Derek asked, finally looking up at Stiles. There was a look of lost, hurt, and a hint of another emotion Stiles couldn’t put her finger on.

The question caught Stiles off guard. Mainly because she was almost positive that Derek really wouldn’t have been asking that question if the events that had happened hours ago happened. She was almost certain she would be up against the wall right now.

Stiles bit her lower lip, trying to think of a good response, “I’ll be okay.” She assured him softly.

“They’ve gotten to you too.” Derek noted as he used his other hand, still over with blood, and traced the scratches down her neck. He even touched the bruise, that he himself had a created.

For a moment, Stiles wondered if he even remembered doing so, but she pushed the thought away, “I’m still okay.” Stiles offered, giving him a weak smile.

Derek doesn’t return the gesture, but instead pulled them put from the floor before releasing her wrist. Derek looked around the loft, almost as if he didn’t recognize where he was, before he met Stiles’ gaze again, “I’ll be back. You stay here.”

Without another word, Derek turned and headed towards the loft door.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked him, but Derek doesn’t stop to answer the question, “Derek!” She called out to him. Just as Stiles had placed one foot forward, she found herself up against the table, up close and personal with a red-eyed Derek.

“Stay. Here.” He whispered hotly, “You’re just going to make things a lot worse than they already are.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if the comment was supposed to be an insult or what, but she doesn’t ask as Derek moved away from her ready to leave her alone in the loft.

“Derek!”

Even as Stiles called out his name, Derek doesn’t stop and left without looking back.

* * *

Stiles stayed at the loft, regretting not going after Derek. Some part of her knew, that if she had gone after him it wouldn’t have ended well, but that didn’t matter now. He was gone and she had no idea where to find him.

She stayed put, leaning against the loft window, when Isaac came back with the towels. Even though she hadn’t been looking Isaac’s general direction, she somehow managed to feel a sense of alarm coming from him, “It’s not mine.” She told him quietly, not moving.

Silently, Isaac walked his way over to her with a towel at hand, “Where did he go?” He placed the towel on her face and started to wipe off the dried up blood that had been left behind.

“I have no idea.” Stiles whispered completely defeated, finally looking in his direction. “I have no freaking idea.”

A silence overcame them while Isaac continued wiped the blood off her face, “Thank you.” Isaac spoke softly, breaking the quiet, “I know what you did wasn’t easy. Especially after-”

“The curse of being soul-bonded to a werewolf I guess.” Stiles joked weakly, interrupting him, “I hate to ask, did Deaton not make it?”

“He’s fine. Scott and your father got there just in time.”

“That’s good.” Stiles voiced, even though her mind began to wonder on something else. There was still something about the sacrifices that were not sitting well with her for some reason. There was no way that they could be connected to the Alpha Pack, at least that she knew of. It just didn’t make any sense, then again nothing in her life any sense anymore.


	10. Joining Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Jennifer makes to Derek in the Overlooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, but I needed this scene out my head. I'll enhance when I think of a better play out.

 “What you’re saying is ridiculous,” Derek told both Scott and Stiles at his loft, “You really think that Jennifer is the one going around killing people? This is what I left my sister for?”

“We don’t think it,” Scott told him, keeping himself between Stiles and Derek, “We _know_ it. I tried fighting her off, but whatever she’s doing has been her too powerful that I can’t stop her on my own.”

Derek looked warily at the two, especially at Stiles, who hadn’t said a word since they had arrived, “Are you sure this isn’t just because you are mad about what happened between me and Stiles?”

“This has nothing to do with me and you,” Stiles responded before Scott could, “This is about your best friend, the Darach, going around committing mass murders and making virginal sacrifices. Just think about it okay, she appears in town just as the Alpha pack had.”

“They’ve been here for four months.”

“True,” Stiles countered with her hands up in a surrender, “But seriously a flock of birds randomly decide they want to attack the school and they only choose her classroom and not any others? The night before that a deer dove headfirst into Landon’s car completely frightened. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It was like the night Peter bit me.” Scott inputted.

“She may actually be the reason as to why the Alpha pack is in town,” Stiles continued, “We…well I think she used to be one of their emissaries and now wants to get revenge on what they did.”

Derek looked between them suspiciously and crossed his arms. Stiles was wearing a pleading expression on her face, but it wasn’t the face that was bothering him. It was that feeling Derek couldn’t exactly place he was getting towards her. There was some part of him that told him to just believe them, “Okay.” Derek agreed causing both Scott and Stiles to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Great, I’ll go get what we need.” Scott told them, leaving the two alone in the loft.

“Thanks for giving us a chance.” Stiles whispered to him, standing a good distance away from him.

Derek could feel a pull coming from Stiles once again. It was that same feeling he had gotten at the hospital and the time at the distillery. Derek began to wonder if Stiles was the one he needed to be protecting.


	11. Derek's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac finally have a talk after the events of the Alpha Pack and Darach

Derek stood by the big window in the loft with a stern expression.  It was discussed between the Hale siblings that maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t the best place for Cora to be right now. Cora actually agreed instantly so there really was no battle between the two of them, but Derek didn’t know how long he was going to be gone and knew there were still somethings that needed to be fixed. Like his rocky relationship with Isaac.

Derek knew that on the night, Jennifer had taken all the parents that Isaac wasn’t just using his anger as an exchange for loyalty. In fact, he felt a riff the pack-bond between him and Isaac ever since he had forced him out.

“Stiles said you wanted to see me?” Isaac’s voiced snapped him out of his reverie. Derek turned and could see Isaac standing right beside the loft door with an unsure expression.

“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“I honestly have nothing to say to you.” Isaac told him with his arms crossed, “You still sided with the woman who tried to kill Scott and Stiles’ parents, even _after_ you found out she was the one doing all the killing.”

“I did that to try and save them.”

“And yet we all still almost died.” Derek could still hear the anger in his tone.

“Isaac, I didn’t ask you here to start a fight.” Derek said, which changed the expression on Isaac’s face from unsure to suspicious.

“Then why did you ask me to?”

“I wanted to apologize for everything.” Derek confessed, “I wasn’t the best Alpha towards any of you. I wasn’t an Alpha at all, I was just someone who was trying to build a pack quick, fast, and in a hurry so my power could be displayed.”

“So Stiles was right about the power trip.”

“She was,” Derek finally confessed, “But when I almost lost Cora, it reminded me that being an Alpha wasn’t just about power. It was about building a bond between each other and knowing that pack look-out for each other. It was about being more than just a family. I wasn’t that to either you or Boyd even after Erica’s death. When you two needed me most I all, but just abandoned you.”

The suspicious face Isaac had finally melted into something a lot softer, “You didn’t suck entirely as an Alpha. You gave Erica the chance of living a life she didn’t think was possible, with a huge boost of self-esteem and Boyd was finally surrounded by friends and spoke to some people.”

“And what did I give you?”

“You gave me confidence,” Isaac told him, “You also showed me that are worse monsters out there than my father. That there are people that need to be protected. In a way, you were our hero. So maybe in the beginning it was about power, but it was something else. You gave us a reason to keep fighting for life.”

Derek observed the young beta in front of him. It was apparent that Isaac’s whole personality had changed since he started living with the McCall’s. He seemed happier and more vocal, especially when it came to the others, “I’m sorry I threw the cup at you,” Derek apologized, “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Isaac told him with a tight tone, “But I also know you did what you did because you didn’t want to hurt me like they said you would. I don’t know what you want from me-”

“I don’t want anything from you.” Derek interrupted him gently, “I just want you to be safe and happy. And if it’s okay with you I’d like for us to at least become friends.” Derek held out his hand in front of him.

Isaac stared at the hand in front of him for a moment, “It’s a start.” Isaac told him as he grabbed Derek’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys season 5 starts tomorrow, but as you know I won't actually be watching the season. However, the rewrite (I have my ways of knowing without actually watching )of the show won't began until the ENTIRE season is shown.  
> In the meantime, as you watch the season let me know what you would like to see what happens.  
> Also to avoid spoilers for people who don't have the chance to watch the episodes on the night they air you message me on Tumblr via iKnightWriter or email me at cshelblazer@rocketmail.com


	12. Fathering the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff learns more about Stiles and Derek's relationship

It had only been a couple of days since their parents had almost gotten sacrificed when Stiles and her father finally had a sit down at their dining room table. There was a silence between them as the Sheriff wore a tired expression on his face. Stiles, however, was looking at her father trying to figure out what exactly he was thinking.

Stiles had finished explaining just about everything she could to him about werewolves and the stuff that had been going on in their town, “Dad?” She tried, since the silence between them was becoming unbearable, “You okay?”

“Is it true that you’re dating Derek Hale?” The Sheriff asked her.

Of all the things Stiles had explained to him, Stiles was stumped that her father would even ask such a question.

“Der-Derek Hale?” She responded with a nervous tone as the Sheriff nodded his head with agreement, “I don’t know any Dereks…or Hales.”

The Sheriff gave her a deadpanned look, “I heard you ask Scott about him.” He reminded her, “Not to mention that Scott called him your boyfriend or better yet your mate.”

“I’m going to kick his ass really hard,” Stiles muttered quietly, lowering her head, “Yes, Derek is my mate.” Stiles confessed, looking up to him, “It’s another werewolf thing.”

“Are you a werewolf?”

“Newp, I’m as human as I can get.”

“God, Stiles you can’t be dating him.” The Sheriff told her, “He’s dangerous, in case you haven’t noticed that by now. You have to end it with him immediately.”

“That’s really not possible considering how he and I are bonded together.”

The Sheriff gave her a squinting look, “Bonded how?” He questioned as he sat up in his chair, “Wait you’re not pregnant are you? If he-”

“Whoa, Dad slow that crazy train down,” Stiles interjected, before her father started getting the wrong idea, “I’m not pregnant with his kid.” She told him. Stiles found herself not wanting to talk about her relationship with Derek any farther, plus she was really hoping that her father would focus on the other things she had told him. Like the freaking Kanima that had gone around town paralyzing and killing people, “Of all the things I told you, _that’s_ what you’re more focused on? Wouldn’t you-”

“Don’t change the subject,” He interrupted in a stern tone, “Answer the question. He didn’t force you into it did he? If he forced you into it I swear to God I will gladly throw him in jail again. You’re only 17 for Christ’s sake! He’s lucky I don’t find him and shoot him on the spot.”

“Dad chill alright,” Stiles told him, “Again not pregnant.” She reminded him, “He didn’t force me into anything.” She explained, “The bond is something that neither of us could help. It was just as much against his will as it was mine.”

“Couldn’t you two just break it?”

“It’s not that simple,” She expressed, “We’re soul-bonded together. Meaning we are _literally_ soulmates. And with this,” She told him as she pulled out the arrowhead necklace, “we can feel more connected.”

The Sheriff remained quiet as he looked over at her. He was wearing an expression, he used when he tried to figure out if Stiles was actually lying or not, “You care about him?”

Stiles nodded her head in response, “In the strangest way I do. Despite everything he and I had gone through some part of me cares about him. Sure he may be dangerous, but he’s not…Not around me. If anything he is probably the safest person for me to be around. I mean he-”

As Stiles continued talking the Sheriff was no longer listening to what she was saying. Instead, he began to notice a look on her eyes that was all very too familiar to him. It was that same look he remembered that she would give to Landon, “Alright, you don’t have to butter him up for me.” He told her. Stiles stopped immediately, “It’s clear that this bond you and him have can’t be broken and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Yeah, I know I tried.”

“We’ll talk about this more when I come back from my shift,” The Sheriff stated, getting up from his chair, “Just know I should probably punch him in the face for breaking your heart.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to punch a werewolf in the face.” Stiles told him as she got up from her chair as she hugged him, “It like punching a brick wall.” She laughed, “So you going to be okay with me and Derek?”

“I’ll let you know when the urge of wanting to shoot him has passed.”

“Yeah, if you do that I would be able to feel that and from what Scott has told me I rather not feel that.”

“It’s part of the bond isn’t it?”

Stiles gave him a nod, “Anything he feels I feel and vice versa.”

The Sheriff made a sighing noise, “Fine I promise not to shoot him then.”


	13. The Morning After (Derek & Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs just before season 3b starts with Stiles in New York, the day after Derek gives her the ring.

Derek woke-up to the sun shining in his face. He turned his head to the bay window that displayed part of the New York City skyline. He had forgotten how beautiful the city had looked during the morning, but at night the view was even more spectacular. Looking away from the window, Derek turned over to his other to look at something just amazing at the skyline.

With her back facing him, Stiles was asleep. She was breathing softly and her heartbeat was going at a steady pace. There was also a change in her scent. It wasn’t like the one from before, it didn’t smell bad. It actually smelled sweet, almost like vanilla with a hint of mint. There was something else, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

It took him a second to realize that it was their scent that had mixed onto her skin. His and her scent combining as one after the special night they shared. The thought made him smile as he softly ran a finger down her back, to which Stiles leaned into more.

It was nice. They weren’t dealing with anyone trying to kill them or dealing with whatever supernatural drama that wanted to reel its ugly head. In fact, it was while looking over Stiles did Derek realize it was probably the first time in months that either one of them was able to sleep without having to worry about anything. For once, they could actually relax and be a normal couple.

“Hmmm, take a picture it’ll last longer.” Stiles’ told him without actually opening her eyes or turning over, “Then after you do that you can stare at the picture as long as you want.”

Derek smirked at the sentence, “You have a couple of hours before you have to go.” Derek reminded her softly, “You have school in the morning tomorrow.”

“Dude,” Stiles moaned turning over, placing her head into his chest, “Don’t ruin our afterglow with the talk of school.” She lifted her head up and looked into his gaze, “I really enjoyed last night.” Stiles told him with a hint of red tinting her face.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nope,” Stiles answered, “Everything was absolutely amazing. I gotta say porn doesn’t give what we did justice.” As soon as Stiles had finished her statement, she quickly attempted to hide her face under the covers, “I can’t believe that I said that out loud.”

Before she could fully hide herself in shame, Derek pulled the cover away from her face easily, “You would’ve been thinking it and I still would’ve heard it.”

Stiles gave him a thoughtful expression, “You’ve got a point, but that doesn’t help that your uncle and Cora heard that.”

“They actually didn’t come back,” Derek told her, “We had the place to ourselves. So you can stop trying to hide yourself.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide myself,” Stiles retorted easily and quickly, “The sun was in my face.”

“Uh-huh,” Derek replied with a sarcastic tone, “Because I’m not blocking the sun from you or anything.”

“I was actually talking about the smile on your face.”

Derek gave her a skeptical look, “You refuse to admit that you know you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Stiles reminded him with a pleased smile, “Besides you tend to let me win anyway so it’s not like I even have to try anymore.”

“I don’t let you win. I’m just learning how to pick my battles with you.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, when Derek and Stiles finally left the apartment, “You know after what happened last time,” Stiles commented as she and Derek were now walking through Central Park hand in hand, “I’m surprised you brought me back out here.”

“Last time you were pretty much a zombie,” Derek reminded her, “How’s the sleeping issue?”

“Better now,” Stiles shared easily, “I’ve slept for a good solid eight hours, though I’m sure my brain would be happier with more.”

“Still want that hot dog from a hot dog stand?” Derek offered to her just as he spotted a vendor up ahead.

“Hot chocolate sounds nice too,” Stiles quirked, “Unless you’re not allowed to have it or anything.”

“Really?” Derek questioned with feign disapproval, stopping them on the sidewalk, “A dog joke? Is that the best you can do?”

“In such short notice yes.”

“Wow I’m slightly disappointed in that.” Derek smirked before walking off leaving Stiles behind. He could feel the look Stiles was giving him from behind, but refused to turn around to give her the satisfaction of turning around.

Instead, he had continued walking on until he couldn’t hear or feel her in longer. It was then he had a slight moment of panic and quickly turned to see what was wrong only for Stiles to suddenly him jump straight into his arms resulting in them falling into a snow pile off to the side.

“Ha!” Stiles relished with a victorious smile, as she sat on top of him. “I got you.”

“Only because you blocked me out.” Derek reminded her as he sat up, wrapping an arm around the small of her back.

“Had to make you pay for that comment,” Stiles admitted, “I was thinking a snowball, but you would’ve heard it. Plus, we all know my aiming sucks, so I had to improvise.”

“That’s cheating.”

“You call it cheating,” Stiles said pointing a finger at him, “I call it thinking one step ahead.”

They got out the snow and dusted the snow off each other and headed towards the vendor. Stiles had to admit that the hot dog from the stand was delicious, but there was no way she was going to let her father eat one of them nor was she going to tell him she cheated on their diet.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Stiles and Derek made it back to the apartment. Stiles had to be home just before nightfall so the Sheriff wouldn’t worry about his daughter teleporting to the wrong place. He was still processing everything, but so far he wasn’t completely done with everything.

While Stiles was getting her backpack together with all her schoolwork, Derek stood in the threshold and watched. He noticed how easy and fluid she moved. It felt strangely normal and comfortable and then there was their scent, still mixed into the room. Derek knew it was something he could use to.

With Stiles back still away from him, Derek walked his way into the room and secured a hold around her waist, stopping Stiles from moving any farther and placed his face into her neck,  “I’ll see you next weekend?”

“Of course,” Stiles told him, easily relaxed in his arms, “I can finally materialize to you without having to focus on the bond so much. Deaton’s been helping me with the spark, but so far only materialization seems to be working. Guess Kali’s claws didn’t go deep enough.”

“Any deeper and you would’ve turned.”

“Yeah I know.”

“You smell a lot better.”

“Well, that’s good right? What do I smell like?”

“No, you smell like you and me mixed together.”

“What do we smell like?”

“I’ll tell you when I completely figure it out.”

“Fair enough,” She said with a kiss, “I better get going, before Dad worries.” Stiles reached for her backpack and placed it on her back.

“I like you.” Derek whispered, just before he reached out for Stiles, catching her off guard and placed their lips together. Both could feel the pull of the bond as it tighten, but there was also something else in. Something like a spark.

“I like you too.” Stiles whispered back to him smiling as they broke apart, “That’s kinda why we’re in a relationship.”

 


	14. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff and Stiles talk about what to do after the events in Riddled and Letharia Vulpina

When Stiles woke-up she didn’t find herself inside the hospital like she remembered last time. Instead, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed, before she could fully get up out of her bed. Stiles found herself wrapped into a pair of arms, “Dad?” She whispered softly.

“It’s me kiddo.”

“You’re okay,” Stiles said with a huge sound of relief, “I was afraid-”

“It’s going to take a lot more than a trickster spirit to get the best of me.” He told her, placing a hand on her cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Wait,” Stiles said, realizing what he had said, “You know about what’s wrong with me?” Stiles asked with some hope in her voice.

“Deaton and Scott filled me on everything.”

“So why am I not locked up? I know I’ve done some terrible things.”

“Stiles, whatever is going on with you is not your fault.” Her father told her softly, “This Nogitsune is for the reason for everything that has been happening to you.”

Stiles nodded her head slowly, but she still wore a serious expression her face, “What happened at the hospital?”

“Stiles-”

“No, Dad please tell me, the only thing I can fully remember is being in the MRI room with it asking me the same riddle over and over again.” Stiles begged, she noticed that the Sheriff wasn’t exactly willing on sharing about anything that happened, “I hurt a lot of people, didn’t I?”

“It could’ve been worse.”

“Dad!”

“Alright, but when I tell you’ve got to promise that you won’t blame yourself, okay?” He told her, “Everything that has happened in the past couple of days isn’t your fault and I want you to remember that.” Stiles nodded her head with agreement. The Sheriff looked her over with some concern, “There were multiple injuries and deaths.”

Stiles breathed in a deep breath at the answer, “Anyone we know?” The Sheriff wasn’t exactly sure if he should even tell her about Isaac. When he doesn’t respond, “Dad, it said it was going to hurt everyone I know and love…I gotta know if it actually did hurt someone.”

“There was Isaac-”

“Is he okay?” She asked him quickly, “He healed right?”

“Stiles…he’s in ICU.” The Sheriff shared with her, “It seems like the only thing it actually did do was sabotage the hospital’s power. Everything else was just the aftermath from it.” He told continued, “He pushed Allison out the way of being electrocuted.”

After the news, the Sheriff expected sound kind of reaction out of Stiles, but instead she remained silent and was wearing a calculated look on her face, “I can’t be here.” She muttered to herself, “I need to be put away.”

“If you think I’m going to lock you up,” The Sheriff told her with clenched teeth, “You’re sadly mistaken.”

“I meant that I need to be in a place where there is _constant_ supervision,” Stiles told him, finally making eye contact, “You know where people who aren’t themselves go when they no longer can function themselves.”

“You mean, like Eichen house?” The Sheriff questioned, trying to understand what exactly she was getting at, “Stiles that’s a place for people that may never recover from their mental illness. You have something possessing you.”

“It’s also a place with 24 hour supervision with a bunch of orderlies and no chance of me escaping and creating more causalities.”

“We’re working on a way to find a cure.”

“And what am I supposed to do then?” Stiles voiced in a silent tone, “Wait for it to take over again and start hurting people again? I can’t do that.”

“Stiles-”

“Dad, please.” Stiles pressed, “I can’t do it without you. Besides it’ll only be for 72 hours. Maybe by then there’ll be something we can do.”

The Sheriff studied her over. Stiles had looked exhausted, even though she had been sleeping ever since Scott brought her from the clinic. She was even chewing on the end of her thumbnail while her other hand was gripping onto the sheets tightly.

Then his mind flashed to the results of the MRI scan, the one that was the same, “Okay, we’ll do it your way.” The Sheriff told her, breaking Stiles out of her reverie.

“Really?”

“If you think this a good idea, I can have there tonight,” He told her, “Do you want to let the others know?”

Stiles immediately shook her head, “I…I don’t think that’ll be a good idea. The fewer the better.”

“Alright kid,” The Sheriff told up from his spot on the bed, “I’ll call them so they can be ready.” He placed a kiss on top of her head and gave her a broken smile.

“Thanks Dad.”

As soon as the Sheriff left her room, he immediately began regretting the idea.


	15. After the Nogitsune (Scott & Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs less than a week after the Nogitsune battle

“You know what we need,” Stiles told Scott as they were having another one of their video chat session. They were supposed to be doing homework, but as per usual that wasn’t happening, “You and I need a day out.”

“What you need is rest.” Scott told her as he attempted to do his at his desk, but failing completely. “You’re still healing from the Nogitsune. Remember, the spirit that caused you to get stab twice.”

“Oh God, you sound like my Dad,” Stiles groaned, banging her head on top of her own desk, “And Derek. ‘Be careful’ or ‘You’re still healing’” She spewed in a mocking tone, “Or my personal favorite ‘Stiles I asked for a hamburger not a vegetarian burger’ blah blah blah. I couldn’t take it anymore. If Dad’s not home, I’m with Derek. If he’s not home, then I’m with my dad.” Stiles raved, “I love them and I know they are worried about me, but they could worry a little less.”

“So really you’re using me as an escape?”

Stiles gave him a thoughtful expression, “Well, when you put it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing.” Scott raised an eyebrow, but didn’t rise to the bait, “Dude, I’m begging you here.” Stiles borderline whined, “Take me away and woo me.”

“Woo you?” Scott questioned not hiding the judgement in his voice.

“Oh shut it, I can’t handle the smothering I’m getting from those two right now.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Scott, Derek has literally been overprotective wolf over here,” Stiles moaned with annoyance, “Like seriously I can’t go to the bathroom without me finding him waiting outside the door.”

“That’s excessive.”

“Tell me about it,” Stiles agreed, “Like I don’t need help in the shower either.”

“Okay, I need for you to stop right there.”

“And I need you, my best friend, to come get me from this metaphorical tower I’ve been locked in.”

Scott laughed at the statement, “You know you could just tell them you need to space."

“Like that’ll happen.” Stiles scoffed at the suggestion, “Pretty sure that will force Derek to go back to his bad habits of stalking people.”

“Speaking of Derek, isn’t he there with you right now?”

 “Yep,” Derek’s face appeared on the screen, “And she’s act like I can’t hear every single word she has been saying.”

Stiles pushed him out of the frame, “See what I have to deal with?” Stiles said to Scott, “Come be the Woodsman and save me from the Big Bad Wolf minus the bloodshed.” Not a second later, a pillow gets thrown at Stiles’ head, “Okay, just a little bloodshed.”

“Sorry, but it looks like you’re going to have to deal with that on your own.” Scott said in a very unapologetic tone, “Last time, someone tried to come between you two Derek wolfed out on everyone.”

“You’re a traitor.” Stiles told him, “You’re the Alpha command him to let me go.”

“He’s not doing that.” Derek’s voice inputted just as Scott said, “I’m not doing that.”

“Dude!” Stiles claimed in an outrage.

“Don’t dude me,” Scott told her, “It’s been less than a week since the possession, you need to rest.” Stiles gave him a glare, “As your Alpha I command it.”

Stiles gaped at the command, “Oh wow, I hate you so much for this Scott McCall.”

* * *

“I _really_ hate you so much for this Scott McCall,” Stiles said later, when she and Scott were now sitting at a movie drive thru on a bench, “This movie is making me want to cry.”

“The effects aren’t that bad.” Scott tried, “Though I’m pretty sure that’s not how you pronounce Aang’s name.”

“It’s not.” Stiles stated knowingly, “I’m going to have more nightmares than necessary after this.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Anyone who has seen Avatar: The Last Airbender knows it doesn’t take like 10 Earthbenders to move a small freakin boulder. Nor does Aopa look like an overgrown furball. Not to mention the lack of Momo.” Stiles stated as a fact, “This movie is filled with so many sins.”

“Okay, so it’s pretty bad.” Scott caved, “But hey at least you’re finally away from Derek.” He offered, earning him a side glare, “What?”

“He’s standing behind the tree about 5 trees left of us, seething with annoyance because I snuck out without him knowing.” Stiles informed him, “Next time we’re watching Star Wars.”

“Or I could leave you at your home like I did last time.”

“You didn’t even drop me off on the right street,” Stiles reminded him, throwing a popcorn kernel at his head, “I had to walk ten blocks.”

“Hey, I apologized for that.”

“Eh, I have yet to hit with a ton of lacrosse balls in order to fully forgive you.” Stile smirked at him, “But I do appreciate you doing this for me.”

“You’re my best friend,” Scott smiled back at her, “I’d do anything for you.” They both turned their attention to the movie, both making uncomfortable faces at the screen as a blanket of silence fell over them, “You know I would totally be okay with video game playing.”

“Oh thank God,” Stiles breathed with relief as they both got up from the bench and headed to Scott’s motorcycle, “I don’t think I could handle another second of this.”

“Should we get Derek?” Scott asked when they get to the bike. Stiles took the spare of the helmet and looked at a very obvious hiding in the shadows Derek.

“Nah,” Stiles said with a pleased smile towards Derek, who was wearing a brooding face, “He can walk.”


	16. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school when berserkers attack at the school

When Derek had walked into the loft for the first time in two months, he was surprised to see that nothing much changed. It was obvious that there had been some cleaning going on, but there was the smell of two scents that had a strong presence in the building.

“You and Isaac stayed here?” His gets his answer when he sees a bunch of clothes thrown to the side of the loft.

“Isaac and I had to spend some nights here.” Stiles admitted, sitting on the couch, “Couldn’t really control where I fazed in and out. Apparently when I’m being plagued with nightmares I subconsciously use the spark.” Stiles explained to him, “Deaton said with the bond I should be able to control it, but when the bond got broken I can’t really use it without…”

“You lied to me.” Derek interrupted her.

Stiles’ eyes widened at his statement and for some reason looked over her should her to see if there was someone behind her, but from what she could tell they were only in the loft, “What are you talking about?”

Derek sat down beside her, “About being my mate.”

The tension that was visible on Stiles’ shoulders depleted as she released a sigh of relief, “I didn’t want to, but we weren’t exactly sure how you would’ve reacted that. Plus, younger you probably wouldn’t have believed me since you know...”

“You didn’t tell me about the fire.” Derek filled in for her.

“Scott wanted to tell you, but you were already frighten and...We should’ve just told you the truth and maybe you wouldn’t have gone off with Kate.”

Derek gave her an overlook, “There was a part of me that knew something wasn’t right about her.” He confessed, “Especially since she knew things that I know I didn’t tell her and when your force field appeared around me again.”

“Really?”

“She made it clear she didn’t care about me in the vault. And then I heard Scott’s roar and I immediately thought of the pack and how I had to protect you.”

“What are you saying?”

“Kate may have changed me to an age where I trusted her,” Derek whispered in a low tone, “But she didn’t think about our bond and how it connects us _instinctually_. About how we choose each other over anyone else. Or everything else that came with it.”

Stiles really didn’t understand what Derek was trying to say, but appeared clear when he bit over the part of her neck, that held his mark, “I’m just glad you’re home again.” She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Derek shook his head as he led them to his bed placing Stiles tightly in his arms as they let the bond between them get resettled. The Kate situation needed to be dealt with they knew, but right now they needed to mend from all they suffered for two months.


	17. Operation Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeden and Stiles have a talk just before the events in Time of Death

“Well, you sure do look comfortable.” Stiles conversed as she stood at the end of Braeden’s hospital bed, “How’s the shoulder?”

“The painkillers they gave me help,” Braeden said in a nonchalant tone, “But I’ve suffered through worse without them.”

“Been there.” Stiles agreed as she lifted up her shirt to show the claw marks that had made a permanent residence on her side, “Maybe we can be twins or something.”

“Which one?”

“Kali, she had it out for me from the very beginning,” Stiles shared letting her shirt fall back into place, “Lucky me, she didn’t use her toes otherwise I’m sure there would have been an infection and I would’ve lost the right side of my body. You?”

“Deucalion.”

“Yeah, Derek told me he hired you to save him.” Stiles questioned making a judgmental face, “Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but why would you work for a guy who tried to kill you?”

“Girl’s gotta eat.” Braeden told her just as she had done with Peter.

“Fair enough.” Stiles commented, nodding her head, “Did you really have to save Peter, though?” Stiles wondered, “Dude’s a major creep.”

“I was half tempted to abandon him there all chained up,” Braeden confessed, “I’ve thought about your offer.” Braeden shared with her switching gears.

“And?”

“You could use one of the Argents instead,” Braeden pointed out to her, “You know someone that he actually knows and possibly trusts.”

“I would, but we need them for the plan,” Stiles shared with her, “And that’s another reason. He pretty much knows all their moves. So really they’re predictable and they still have that awkward “Your family killed my entire family” thing going on. So I would rather not add anymore strain on that relationship as it is.” Stiles explained, “What I need is someone that would be willing to _bend_ the rules on him a bit and hopefully not go easy on him. I think that person could be you.”

Braden gave her a contemplating look, “I just got this feeling that he doesn’t know about the plan.”

“Nope,” Stiles confessed in a business tone, “Otherwise, I would be with him arguing about right now, instead being here. Plus, I need him to know that he can still protect people even without having his power. So really you could think of it as a self-esteem exercise for him.”

“You mean a distraction,” Braeden corrected her. Stiles simply replied with a bored shoulder shrug, “How are you so sure that he doesn’t know what’s going on right now?”

“We don’t have the bond anymore,” Stiles informed her, “I think it’s a side effect of what Kate did to him. Right now, I’m using it as my advantage of him not being about to find out about the plan and fight with me on it.”

“What is this plan you guys have going on?”

“We’re trying to lure the Benefactor here by faking Scott’s death.” Stiles shared without hesitation, “Say visual confirmation isn’t impossible. We’re hoping since Scott is worth a lot they will come here and we find out who they are and stopping the deadpool.”

“That sounds like a horrible idea.”

“Get in line.” Stiles responded in a knowing tone, “So will you help or not?”

Braeden gave her a wary look, “What do you want me teach him?”

“Anything that you think would be good for him,” Stiles stated, “Enough for him to defend himself and fight back and hopefully not lose.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of faith in your guy.” Braeden mused at her.

“Oh I do, don’t get me wrong,” Stiles spoke, “I have faith in him. It’s his track record that isn’t so good.”

“You could teach him to fight easily. You’ve faced three Alphas and survived.”

“Yeah, well he won’t purposely attack me,” Stiles sighed, “Besides I don’t think an aluminum bat and words of wit would be enough for him to handle himself in a fight.”

“How do you know I won’t kill him?”

“Well, first off he’s human now. So no wolf power or anything like that. So you really don’t have a reason to.” Stiles listed off, “Second, I don’t get a bad vibe from you,” Stiles stated simply, noticing a questioning look on Braeden’s face, “I have this _sense_ that tells me when something isn’t right.”

“Part of your spark?”

“Can’t say for sure since I’ve been right 2 out of 2 times, before getting clawed and possessed, when it came to handling the baddies of this town. So we got a deal?” Stiles questioned, arms crossed.

“So from what I actually gathered was that you want me to distract him long enough for you guys to follow through this insane plan of yours.” Braden wrapped up.

“And teach him how to protect himself of course,” Stiles added in proudly, “But yeah that’s the general idea.”

“It’s still a horrible idea,” Braeden repeated. Unlike before, Stiles didn’t even acknowledge the shot, “But you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Stiles smiled as she made her way to the side of the bed and removed the bandage that was covering up Braeden’s wound. Braeden watched as Stiles lets her hand hover her wound and closed her eyes.

As Stiles does this Braeden noticed a few jagged red lines appearing on Stiles’ neck just as she could also feel her skin healing back together.


	18. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles say goodbye before the beginning of season 5

“Do you really have to go?” Stiles questioned Derek, once again as they stood outside the loft. It had been four months since the deadpool incident and the town of Beacon Hills have never felt any quieter. It had been a nice four months so far after everything that had been happening.

“You know I have to.” Derek reminded her in a gentle tone, “There are things that still need to be taken care of.”

“The Argents and Isaac are going to take care of her,” Stiles also reminded him, “You should just trust them enough to know that they’ll do whatever they can to find her. They work well together.”

Derek gave her a look-over, before fully responding in a knowing manner, “Trying to purposely start a fight with me, on topics that we’ve already discussed, isn’t going stop me from leaving. Besides you know good and well that I’m going to help Braeden in finding the Desert Wolf.”

Stiles had a minor look of shock on her face, before she quickly narrowed her eyes at him and made a pouting gesture, “Having this bond is seriously starting to suck.”

“Yeah, well.” Derek told her with a pleased smile on his face, “If we didn’t have the bond, I still would’ve been able to know what you were thinking.”

“If we didn’t have the bond, I still would’ve been able to know you were thinking.” Stiles repeated in a very hard and heavy sarcastic tone, while making an agitated face.

“Cute.” Derek commented as he gently grabbed both sides of her face, resulting in his eyes glowing blue. In response, Stiles’ eyes gave off their usual purple glow as Derek pulled her in for a kiss, moving one hand away from her cheeks and using it to pull her closer to him.

In the past months, Derek and Stiles tried to figure why exactly Stiles eyes started to glow purple, considering how she wasn’t a supernatural creature. There really wasn’t much to go on, except that Deaton theorized it was possibly due to them being officially being bonded together via the blood exchange.

He pointed out to them, that it was just a theory and there could be another reason for it, but for the time being they just accepted it. He noted that on the bright side, due to the cementation of the bond, Stiles could now fully control her spark at will without actually having to rely on Derek’s presence anymore or worry about sending people all over the place due to a sudden change in her emotions.

They were still trying to figure of what all of Stiles’ powers were aside from the basics of healing, teleporting, and force fields. So far, it appeared to be limited to just those three under normal conditions.

“You know with Scott and me doing our college hunting over the summer, you still haven’t given me that date owe me.” Stiles reminded him when they pull away from their kiss, not removing her hand from around his wrist.

Derek grinned at the reminder, using of the hands on her cheek to rub his thumb against it, “I know.” He placed a kiss on top of her head, brushing her hair down with his hand, before picking up his suitcase and placing it in his car.

The pair watched each other as Derek got into the car and started it up. Instead of driving off, Derek made it a point to roll down his window, “Try not to cause too much trouble.” He advised, “After all, it’s your senior year.”

Stiles smirked at the advisory, “It’s Senior year in Beacon Hills, there’s bound to be trouble.”

* * *

Stiles stood in the middle of the empty loft, taking in the silence. The only time she could remember it being so silent was when Kate had kidnapped Derek and taken him to Mexico. Back then, she could practically sense the bad vibe that it had been giving off. But now? Not so much, granted a lot not so happy memories occurred in the loft, but there were the good ones. Ones that definitely outweighed the bad.

“There you are!” A voice claimed, snapping Stiles out of her reverie, “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Stiles turned to the entrance of the door to see Scott wearing a look of panic on his face, “Here I am,” She agreed with her arms spread open, “What’s got you all worked up?” Stiles asked making her way to her best friend.

“Liam,” Scott explained, “Your dad called saying he’s been reports of a dog-boy running around the streets.

“Sounds like him.” Stiles commented as they both leave the loft and loaded themselves into her jeep, since Scott apparently decided to run to the loft in the first place.

“So Derek left today,” Scott started as they settled into the jeep, “You going to be okay? You know spark wise and all?”

Stiles gave him a thoughtful expression, but nodded her head giving him a smile, “I’m going to be perfectly fine. Besides I’ve got you.”

“You’ve always had me.”

“Don’t you think we’ve already had this conversation before?” Stiles teased at him, “Like a sense of déjà vu?”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed with a smile of his own, “Now let’s go get Liam before more people see him.”

“On it.” Stiles agreed automatically. Without looking back, Stiles started up the jeep and drove away from the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New Hellmouth: The Dread Doctors P.S.A
> 
> SEASON 5 SNEAK PEEKS AND UPDATES CAN BE FOUND HERE: [tumblr](http://iKnightWriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Tagged as TNH: The Dread Doctors
> 
> If you have questions or any request (that I can hopefully do) for the upcoming season let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you any questions about the series so far don't be afraid to ask! I promise I don't bite...HARD :)


End file.
